It's my turn to fall for you
by Jiin-Chan
Summary: Sakuno is soo clumsy! She falls everytime! But now it's Ryoma's turn to fall. One-Shot!


Hello hello! This is my first One-shot fanfic! I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pot!

SUMMARY:

Sakuno is soo clumsy! She falls everytime! But now it's Ryoma's turn to fall.

My turn to fall for you.

''Wait Ryoma-k-AHH'' said Sakuno while she ran to Ryoma. Unluckily her clumsiness strikes again!

Ryuzaki Sakuno. The universe most clumsiness girl. If you have met her, you'll probably wonder what's wrong with her feet!

Or even think that she's from another planet.

Well, that's definetely the thought of Echizen Ryoma aka Ryuzaki's best friend.

Yupp, that's right! Best friend, since they met in the train!

Even tough Momoshiro and Eiji says that they are the ultimate and cutest couple!

Not even Ryoma's death glare could stop their wild imagination.

''Itaii, mou, why does this always happens to me'' Sakuno complained to herself.

''Daijobou? Ryuzaki?'' Ryoma said while offering his hand to her.

Sakuno took his hand and replied: ''Hehe, un I'm fine! Gomenasai Ryoma-kun''

''Why are you apologizing? You're still doing than even you're in high school!''

''Ahh, hehehe'' _Mou, and I finally got rid of my annoying stuttering, and this has to happen to me! _''Stupid habit'' yet again Sakuno complained to herself but in really low voice.

But even in Sakuno's low voice, Ryoma heard her. _Baka, complaining to your self!_

Chuckled Ryoma.

''Made made dane, Ryuzaki!'' was Ryoma's last comment and began to walk in front of her.

''Mou, Ryoma-kun'' pouted Sakuno, but a smile covered her face and began to walk behind Ryoma.

A smile covered Ryoma's face too, but he hid it with his cap, a light blush came, only thinking about Sakuno's angel smile.

_How can a person be like this? A smile that can make this whole city light up and yet be clumsy._

_Sigh, i really don't know anything about this species called, GIRLS!_ Ryoma thought.

After Ryoma followed Sakuno to her home, he went home thinking about Sakuno's habit when she was young.

_Always stuttering, but now she got rid of it. Blushing all the time, well she got a little rid of it, but only blushes when the sempai-tachi makes fun of me and the relationship between me and Ryuzaki._

_Wait, what relationship? We are only best friends , right? But why do i feel so sad then?_

Ryoma finally arrived home.

''Tadaima'' said Ryoma while putting his shoes away. He was about to go upstairs and pet his cat, Karupin, but a voice yelled at him!

''Yo, brat! Finally found some girls?'' that was Ryoma's father, Echizen Nanjirou. Reading a news paper, but behind the news paper, there is a bikini catalog.

The Legandary samurai tennis player.

When you meet him, he's the opposite of Ryoma. A old pervert monk, with awesome tennis skills!

''Nande? What are you talking about baka oyaji?''

''Sigh,RINKO! I THINK OUR SON IS GAY!'' Yelled Nanjirou to his wife, Echizen Rinko.

''URUSAI! Baka Oyaji'' yelled Ryoma back at him.

''He's not at least a pervert like you!'' said Rinko. Took the magazine and smacked him at the head. Then she went to the kitchen.

''Arrigatou okaa-san'' said Ryoma to his mom. He looked at his father, giving he's famous i-win smirk. _Che, you win this time brat! _Complained Nanjirou, while rubbing he's bump in his head.

''Uncle, i don't think Ryoma is like that! He has eyes for the girl, RYUZAKI SAKUNO!'' said Ryoma's cousin Nanako! Giggled while saying Ryuzaki Sakuno.

A blush crept on Ryoma's face, but fast like lighting covered his face with the cap.

''Ahh you mean that old hags granddaughter, great fangst boy! I'm proud of you!'' yelled Nanjirou.

''Ryuzaki-san! You should invite her here Ryoma! Ahh i can't wait to meet my future-daughter-in-law!''

''OKAA-SAN!'' yelled Ryoma. Sigh he was already being teased by his sempai-tachi, now his family. Well this was kinda normal in Echizen's residens.

Sigh, he went to his room before his family could embarass him anymore.

He laid on the bed. Karupin went to his room and laid beside him. Ryoma saw him/her (a/n: ?) and stroked his fur slowly.

Karupin meowed a little bit and asked what's wrong to his/her master.

Of course Ryoma didn't understan what he/she was saying but kinda felt a little bit relaxed.

Then he fell asleep while dreaming his good times with Ryuzaki.

~Next day~

He really don't understand girls! Especially the girl called, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

When he went to fetch here to school she suddenly fell from the stairs, on the way to the school and bumped at the traffic light.

Sigh, what was he going to do with this certain clumsy girl.

It wasn't a burden for him, but he really didn't like seeing her hurt, in all possibly way!

The day went fast. Now it was the boys tennis practice.

''What the heck is wrong with Ryuzaki?'' murmured Ryoma under his breath whiler sitting on the bench and watching the golden pair vs Kaidoh and Momo.

Unfortunaly the scariest and smiling regular heard.

''Saa, Echizen, what are you talking about?'' It was Fuji. Popped behind Ryoma.

''S-sempai, i-it's nothing'' lied Ryoma.

''It really didn't look like that Echizen'' said Fuji '' Well let me guess... You're having a bad time how to tell Ryuzaki how you feel about her or you're wondering why Ryuzaki is that clumsy?''

_It's scary how accurate he is! Can he read minds! _

Before he could answer back.

''Nya, i knew it, Ryoma has special feeling about Saku-chan''

''Ahh, young love, young love''

It was Eiji and Momo.

Apparently they where done with their practice. Of course the unbeatable golden pair won.

''Echizen has feelings for Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, Ii data'' said Inui while he wrote in his notebook.

''BURNING, CONFESS TO THE WHOLE WORLD ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS!'' and that was Kawamura in his burning mode.

''Ahh, Ryuzaki is definetely falling for Echizen, and now is Echizen falling for her!'' Momo teased him.

_Baka sempai-tachi. But is it true. I'm falling for Ryuzaki? I am falling for Ryuzaki._

''Regulars, run 20 laps around the tennis court now!'' The captain said, Tezuka.

Everybody ran. Before Ryoma could run, Tezuka said something important to him.

And that he went to the roof top.

He opened the door and there she was. Ryuzaki Sakuno was leaning against the fence.

''Ehh, Ryoma-kun, isn't a bit early. You have tennis practice right?'' Sakuno said when she heard the door was being opened.

_Everytime I see you, my heart is beating hard, it feels like it's going to explode and burst out my feelings for you. But for know it's probably the best to stay like friends, but someday i'm going to stand beside you when you're getting married._

''Ryoma-kun, daijobou?''

''Un''

_-Take care for the memories you have, for now take the time. (a/n: This was Tezuka's word to him, my my , soo deep you are Kuni-chan)_

Done! Maybe I should put a sequel?

I hope you liked it!

Hugs

Jii-chan ^.^


End file.
